


Find you

by Whisful



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisful/pseuds/Whisful
Summary: Short one-shot. ES!! Timeline, Izumi is on the beach taking a walk before finding something small in the sand.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Find you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me this afternoon because I started screaming at a friend about how expensive shipping (like, literally shipping items) is and that you should just throw things into the ocean instead.

It was a bad habit of Izumi's.

While on the surface, it doesn't seem like something to have a bad habit of, for Izumi it was because it was something you couldn't see on the surface which made it such a bad habit.

Taking a stroll on the beach, even while he hated the sand on his shoes, on his feet even, he picked up the habit to take off his socks and shoes when walking on the beach thanks to a certain sunshine idiot.

Thankfully, the beach Izumi frequented was clean, no longer littered with the remains of the dirt and past of the school they once attended. Before, it would worry Izumi to walk barefooted on the beach because the shards of glass, pieces of torn cans and all sorts of trash would pierce his feet. But now, it was just grains of sand.

As if all the malice and pain never existed in the first place. Washed away and renewed by the waves.

It just so happened that whenever Izumi missed Leo, he'd end up wandering on the beach.

Right now, the little ruffian was out somewhere in Europe for work. Izumi on the other hand was back in Japan because of a job request involving him and Arashi, it wasn't uncommon for the two to be requested as a pair in a few jobs due to their prior experience together.

It was such a shame though, their schedules rarely matched, Izumi and Leo. It was mostly through Knights work that they would likely re-group and be able to spend some time together with the rest of Knights.

But it would be nice to be able to spend time with Leo, just Leo, just the two of them for a moment in their own little world again.

Being sentimental was what made Izumi, well, Izumi. He couldn't help but reminiscent about the past, even about small things as such. Though, he wouldn't deny what they had right now was happiness in its own way.

He wondered if Leo also thought of him like he, himself, was thinking of Leo right now.

It was always so difficult to figure out what the unpredictable space head was thinking, whether he had cognitive and logical thoughts in that head of his, or if it was full of stars.

Possibly both. It was what made Leo, Leo, after all. The artistic mix of how he perceived the world with both wonder and positivity, yet acknowledging the world was only beautiful because of its thorns.

Regardless, it didn't change the fact that Leo never answered back Izumi's texts in a timely manner. He was such an airhead, either forgetting to reply or forgetting where his phone even was, and it drove Izumi mad. Surely, if Leo thought about Izumi, he'd reply or send a message, right?

Being unable to check up on Leo personally, making sure he had eaten or slept enough, or even slept at all... _that idiot better not be dead_ , Izumi always thought.

Something caught Izumi's eye.

A glistening in the sand, the sun slowly setting and reflected on a piece of junk which washed ashore.

Usually he'd ignore trash, but it felt a little peculiar. It wasn't uncommon for things like this to show up on the beach, but it didn't look like any other trash.

A clear bottle, not something that would be from an alcoholic drink, it was a little small with a little lid attached firmly on the top. Pulling it out the sand and upon closer inspection, a piece of paper was stuffed inside.

A message in a bottle.

Pausing the music playing on his old iPod and taking out his earphones, Izumi dusted the bottle from the sand.

It was easy to open, thankfully, if it had been something like a cork or something weird, Izumi lacked the tools or strength to force something like that open.

But why was there something like this washed ashore?

The paper didn't say much, or well, it said _a lot_ but most of it was incoherent, some rambling about all sorts of things with no real order.

There was a second sheet though and on it was something very familiar.

Musical notes, arranged in a beautiful array, lined up to create the language that _that_ idiot communicated in.

And by habit, the notes from the paper were given life and breathed into the air, quietly resounding in its own little bubble on the beach.

_"It'll find its way to you."_

Written on the top of the sheet.

The tune, the melody, every artist had a style to their work, and after singing countless songs that genius had weaved for them... just a few notes in and Izumi could recognise that of course, it was by Leo.

It really did find its way here.

_"Just like destiny."_

The only lyrics written at the bottom.

He always did suck at words, after all.

But the few words he did write were more than enough.

Maybe Izumi should write a reply? It's not like it would find its way back to Leo, that'd be asking God too much, or for the impossible. But it didn't feel right to just leave it like that.

Izumi made it a habit again to carry papers on him, a notebook and a pen, just in case anything came up and he needed to make notes... actually, it was in case _Leo_ had to make notes thanks to his bursts of inspiration. Even though the two were hardly together, carrying on these little habits let Izumi keep Leo by his side even when he wasn't.

... while Leo was awful with words, he was straight forward and honest when it came to affection.

And while Izumi was better with words, being honest about his feelings was one of his weakest traits.

They were like a pair. Equals who, even though had different strengths and weaknesses, it was because they were different they were two who could compensate for what the other lacked. Opposites with the same values.

Izumi stared at his note. Blank.

"Why is it when I try to write something to that idiot, nothing comes to mind?!"

It wasn't because there wasn't anything to say.

It was the opposite.

Izumi just had too much he's wanted to say to Leo that starting from somewhere was impossible. And honestly, writing something that wouldn't bore that tiny enigma was almost like asking for a miracle.

So, Izumi opted for the only thing he could do.

_"Thank you, Leo-kun."_

Before neatly sealing it and tossing it back into the ocean.

Perhaps that was why the seal was so easy to open. It was for Izumi, after all.

To think that Leo would be into something so childish and whimsical like a message-in-a-bottle. It was exactly like him to be.

Finally, putting the earphones back on and resuming the song where he last left it off from, leaving the traces of his footprints across the sand which would be wiped away by the next day.

Their world for just the two of them still existed, even if oceans apart, even if it was once shattered, it never disappeared. Their thoughts of each other was enough proof of that.

* * *

A few weeks later, while finishing up work for a photo shoot, a notification buzzed on Izumi's phone. An inexplicable message from Leo not even replying to his previous question of "have you even eaten yet?" from about a day ago.

Seriously, what was that idiot doing?

The message, with only the words

_"You're welcome, Sena! ✰"_

sat on his phone.

"What is that idiot even talking about?" Izumi muttered to himself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing an actual plot? Nahhh, no way. Requires too much brain that my small brain doesn't have zz  
> But dang, I didn't expect to write IzuLeo again.  
> ALSO NO, I cannot channel fluff into writing, this is as nice as it gets on my standards. If they get close enough to even hold hands, someone gets stabbed by mistake. :(
> 
> This is cheesy, even by my standards zzz  
> I can't believe I wrote something like this o(-(


End file.
